Girl Action
by karithekarbear
Summary: a little bit of caitlyn/mitchie drabble :


"We're here, we're here, we're here!" I cried excitedly. My mom and I were at the entrance to Camp Rock for the second year, and I couldn't wait to see my friends. When my mom stopped the truck, I leapt out and looked around. Suddenly, I heard a shriek. "Mitchie!" An enormous grin broke out across my face; I turned towards the voice and shrieked. "Caitlyn!" I ran towards her and gave her a gigantic bear hug. "I missed you!" she cried. I giggled. "I missed you, too!" We started towards our cabin before I remembered I had another bag. I ran back to the truck and got it, and then Caitlyn and I went to our cabin. While I was unpacking, Caitlyn decided to change her clothes. Although I didn't mean to, I caught glimpses of her body – her very curvy, very tanned, very _sexy_ body. I snuck glances at her while she stood by her bed in her underclothes, trying to decide what to wear. "Mitch?" I jumped a little. "Yeah?" "Help me?" I turned around and suppressed a giggle – Caitlyn's shirt was caught under the mattress. "How did you manage _that_?" I asked, getting up to help her. "I have no think ou idea," she replied. I lifted the mattress and she pulled her shirt free; I set the mattress back down and helped Caitlyn tug her shirt into the proper position. "I has skills," Caitlyn said between giggles. I laughed and said, "Oh yeah, totally. Dork skills!" Caitlyn smacked me in the head with a pillow. "Oh, it's on!" I grabbed a pillow and hit her with it; a pillow war ensued. "Die!" "No, you die!" I gasped. "You want me to _die?_" I said in mock devastation. Caitlyn laughed and dropped her pillow. "No, of course not!" She reached out to give me a hug, and I knocked her onto the bed, landing on top of her. She started to giggle. "That was epic!" she cried. I laughed. "That's cuz I'm epic!" "Sure, sure," she said. I stared down at her. She was so _vulnerable_…. her lips so inviting…. I leaned down slowly and carefully pressed my lips against hers. I felt her gasp, but surprisingly, she didn't push me away. I pulled away after a moment to gauge her reaction. She looked completely shocked. "Sorry. I just – kind of – realized you were hot…." Caitlyn just stared at me. "I'm sorry." I got off her and headed towards the door. I opened it only for it to close again. I turned around and Caitlyn was looking at me with a devilish smirk. "What?" "C'mere, sexy," she said seductively. She turned and walked towards the beds; I followed without hesitation. "Sit," she commanded, and I did. She straddled me and I leaned back slightly to accommodate her. She grasped the back of my head and kissed me hard. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her to me. Her soft hands knotted in my hair and I moaned into her mouth. She pulled back, but I longed for me. "God, Caitlyn. Why'd you stop?" She looked seriously into my eyes. "Mitch, this isn't just about fulfilling needs, is it? Because if it is…." I shook my head. "Caitlyn, I have something to tell you. I'm a lesbian." She nearly fell off my lap, but I held her up. "But – what about Shane?" "Cover – up," I replied simply. She twisted her hair. "I'm a lesbian, too," she said quietly. "What about Nate?" "Cover – up," she said with a smirk. "Great minds think alike," I said. She smacked my arm playfully. "Great minds? Ha!" "Well, _I _think you have a great mind." She blushed. "C'mon, let's go to the stage. I gotta talk to Nate." "And I need to talk to Shane." We headed out the door. On the way to the stage, I playfully sang Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl". "I'm an experimental game?" Caitlyn asked with a playful pout. "No!" I said while I pulled her into my arms. We kept walking until we reached the stage, where we found Nate and Shane talking about a new song for their upcoming album. "Hey, you!" Shane said, pulling me towards him for a kiss. I pulled away. "Um, guys? Caitlyn and I need to tell you something." "What is it?" Nate asked. "We're –" "Together!" cried Caitlyn, intertwining her fingers in mine. Shane's mouth gaped open and Nate's eyes grew to the size of serving platters. "_What?" _"Well, we're actually both lesbians…." "Dude, your girlfriend stole my girlfriend,' said Nate. "That's messed up," said Jason.


End file.
